


Short Stack & Huckleberry

by namaste



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namaste/pseuds/namaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something so enjoyable about falling asleep cuddling someone you cared about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Stack & Huckleberry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluff fic about college-aged Lucas Friar and Maya Hart.

There was something so enjoyable about falling asleep cuddling someone you cared about. This was the thought on Lucas Friar’s mind as he nestled his head against his girlfriend, Maya Hart. Her wavy blonde hair smelled like lavender and her skin was silky smooth—his kryptonite. Additionally, he was willing to bet that she was smiling peacefully as she slept in his arms. Minutes later, he bit back a sigh as she stirred and cleared her throat. She usually checked the alarm clock on the bedside table before anything else. 

“I’m going to be late!” she screamed, which was followed by a string of profanities as the bathroom door shut behind her. “ _Can you make breakfast?_ ”

Lucas groaned in exasperation, getting out of bed to make coffee and breakfast. It had been awhile since she had hopped out of bed so quickly. He missed her warmth immediately. Instead of dwelling on that, he took out the ingredients to make a hearty breakfast. By the time she walked out of the bathroom, hair styled and wearing a sundress that nearly made him drop the mug he held, she had visibly relaxed a bit.

One of his brows arched as he slid the plate and mug across the counter towards her. “Is everything alright, Short Stack?” 

Maya tilted her head to the side, arms crossed over her chest at the nickname that had bothered her long ago. A smile graced her lips. “So, you’ll never guess what just happened.” 

“I’m guessing it’s good news because you’re in a better mood.” He grinned, picking up his own plate to take a bite of scrambled eggs. 

“That’s an understatement, Huckleberry, but yeah, it’s good news.” She cut the pancakes and took a few bites, then a swig of coffee. “The exam I’m worried about most has been postponed until later this afternoon. The TA sent the email while I was getting ready.” 

Lucas picked up his mug, nodding slightly. “And I don’t have to be in class until later too. Hmm. What could we _possibly_ do until then?” 

Maya watched him as he moved from his position on the other side of the counter to stand beside her. The bar stool she sat on still emphasized how tall her boyfriend was compared to her. He leaned down, saying her name softly to get her attention. 

She shook her head as he moved in for a kiss. “I don’t think so, cowboy. Take a shower first.”

“Then I hope you’ll be back in bed, ready for a ton of cuddling,” Lucas said with a wink, his lips pressing to her forehead quickly before she could protest. 

Maya shoved him playfully with a grin. “Deal.” 

After washing the dishes and cleaning the counters, she went back to the bedroom and slipped off her sundress for sweatpants and a tank top. She also gathered her hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil before settling under the covers. Maya felt a rush of gratitude wash over her as she flipped through it; a few drawings were of Lucas, but she thought they didn’t do him any justice. He disagreed every time she brought it up, reassuring her that they were accurate representations. He’d remind her that she was her own worst critic. 

“You changed,” Lucas said as he stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. She hadn’t even noticed that the bathroom door opened. His green eyes roamed over her before he opened the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and t-shirt. “Not that I mind, but that dress. . .it was making me go crazy.” 

“You picked it out when I bought it at the store,” Maya said pointedly as he got dressed. “Well, maybe I should be more careful since you practically ripped the other dress off me.” 

Lucas strode over to his girlfriend, plucking the sketchbook and pencil from her and placing them back on the bedside table. “You were teasing me, darlin’. I think that makes us even.” 

Maya let out a deep breath as he reached over to free her blonde tresses from the elastic band, then tipped her chin up. She closed her eyes as he kissed her face—left cheek, right cheek, forehead, nose—and then her lips, softly. She expected him to take it further as she ended up laying back, his body hovering over hers as they continued kissing. But Lucas Friar surprised her yet again by pulling away first and being true to his word about wanting to cuddle. Moments like these reminded her that she was extremely blessed. 

Hours later, Maya had dozed off and Lucas followed suit. They were woken up by the sound of a loud buzzing noise; someone was trying to gain access to the elevator. Maya almost stood up, her eyes adjusting to the sun drenched room as she regained consciousness. Lucas kissed the crown of her blonde hair; this time around, he was the one to leave the bed first. 

“I’ll go check who it is.”

She smiled at him. “Hurry back.”

Lucas went up to the intercom panel in the living room, leaning against the wall leisurely. “Hello?”

“Lucas! Is Maya in class?” The familiar voice of Riley Matthews, one of his best friends, made him smile immediately.

“We were hoping that you’d want to go out for lunch with us,” added the voice of his other best friend, Farkle Minkus. 

“Sounds great. Maya’s morning exam was postponed and I don’t have class until later so we just slept in.” Lucas’s eyes widened as he felt Maya jump onto his back for a piggyback ride. He looped his arms underneath her thighs, her arms wrapped around his chest as she kissed his neck. He glanced at her. “Did you hear all of that, darlin’?”

Maya nodded then directed her gaze to the panel. “Gimme a few minutes, ok, Riles? Farkle?” 

“No problem,” Riley and Farkle said in unison.

As he lowered her to her feet, Lucas smirked mischievously. “Are you going to wear that sundress?”

“Of course I am. I heard from a little birdie that it can make a guy go _crazy._ ” 

As she walked out of the room, she was certain that Lucas had groaned then began to laugh.


End file.
